<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Labor of Love by 263Adder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896328">Labor of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/263Adder/pseuds/263Adder'>263Adder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paper Chain [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Father, Adopted Siblings, All the same age, Childhood, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic, Holidays, Labor Day, Mr Pennycrumb Reference, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/263Adder/pseuds/263Adder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While the rest of the Umbrella Academy are stuck on a mission, Five and Vanya sneak off to enjoy the Labor Day Weekend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paper Chain [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Labor of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/gifts">fiveyaaas</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For fiveyaaas. You’re such a lovely person, I have always loved your Fiveya works and I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re awesome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where are we going?” Vanya whispered as Five led them down the street, a blanket from his room folded up under an arm. “Why aren’t you with the others?”</p>
<p>The rest of the Academy were out on a mission. There was an attempted robbery in process at a large art gallery downtown. It was closed to the public for the day for a private auction, which is why Five had felt confident putting his plan into motion regardless of the mission alarm. There weren’t many people at the gallery besides the robbers. For once he trusted his teammates to handle it on their own.</p>
<p>“I pretended to be sick.” He replied, not elaborating on how he had pulled that off. Vanya probably didn’t want to hear how he had forced himself to vomit just to convince Grace he wasn’t fit enough for duty. Not when he planned for them to eat soon, it would be off-putting.</p>
<p>“Why? Where are we going?” She asked again, melding to his side as they left the alley and entered a throng of people heading down the block.</p>
<p>“I’m taking you on a date.” Five stated. “Apparently, it’s what boyfriends do.”</p>
<p>He glanced at her, curious how she would react at his first use of the term, and was happy to see she was blushing.</p>
<p>“You’re too cute.” He snickered.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” She muttered, grinning as she pressed a hand to her cheeks to try to cool them down. “Why are there so many people out?”</p>
<p>“It’s Labor Day weekend.” It was perfect. Lots of people out meant it would be easy for them to disappear amongst the crowds. Plenty of families they could pretend to belong to if anyone looked at them too closely. “We can only stay out for an hour or two, but that should be long enough.”</p>
<p>There was a small park near them, only as wide as the block. Still, like most outdoor spaces in the city, there were festivities planned for the holiday weekend. At this one, as he had seen advertised, there was a stage with music playing and a stall set up selling food. Using money from Reginald’s vault, which he’d long been able to break into, he’d called ahead to order them something so they wouldn’t have to waste precious time in a queue.</p>
<p>Stopping, he accepted and paid for the pre-prepared lunch box then led them to a patch of grass before the stage. There were plenty of people already sat around and he enjoyed how seamlessly they were able to integrate into the gathering. Lots of other people their age sat with friends or family or on dates like them. He looked forward to an hour sat amongst them all, able to be with Vanya out in the open, without fear of reprisal or condemnation.</p>
<p>Spreading out the blanket over the grass, he gestured for Vanya to sit down. He waited for her to get comfortable before joining her, sitting as close as he wanted and throwing an arm around her shoulders for good measure. Since he could.</p>
<p>She peered ahead at the stage, trying to see who was playing, while Five opened the box and pulled out the first sandwich.</p>
<p>“This is amazing, Five.” She said, turning to smile at him, the top of her head brushing against his chin as she moved.</p>
<p>He pressed a kiss to her hair. As he did, out of habit, his eyes wandered to see if anyone was looking at them but, as he’d hoped, no one cared. They were a pair of lovelorn teens, just like any other. There was no reason for anyone to think otherwise.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you like it. Here, have a sandwich.” He encouraged, pulling everything out of the box and setting it on the blanket. The stall had packed them a small feast of sandwiches, cakes and a tall bottle of lemonade to share. He took a long drink from it, enjoying the refreshing taste that soothed his slightly sore throat, before handing it over. Vanya took a sip, noticing that Five watched her as she did, then set it down between them.</p>
<p>They tucked into their lunch, Vanya tearing her gaze away from the stage periodically to grin at him. Whenever she did, he took the opportunity to kiss her. First on her forehead, then against her temple. When she looked at him a third time he pecked the end of her nose, drawing a joyous laugh.</p>
<p>Pushing himself forward, planting his weight on one hand, he tucked her hair behind an ear and kissed her lips softly.</p>
<p>Vanya pulled back sooner than he wanted, cheeks rosy again as she nervously looked around.</p>
<p>“Relax.” He assured her, running his fingers over the delicate shell of her ear. “No one cares about us here.”</p>
<p>She realised he was right and tentatively leaned back toward him so he could kiss her again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was exhilarating, sitting out there in the middle of so many people, yet being together in a way they could hardly ever be in their own home. A place where they should have the most freedom.</p>
<p>Vanya thrilled under Five’s attention as he continued to trail his fingers through her hair and along the length of her face, pressing kiss after kiss against her mouth as he waited for her to let go of any remaining paranoia about being so publicly affectionate with one another.</p>
<p>His lips tasted sweet, like the lemonade they’d had to drink, and – as the world around them faded into a pleasantly sunny blur which encompassed them like the upbeat music raining down from the stage – she sunk into his embrace. Her hands, abandoning the lunch on the blanket, slid up around his neck and pulled him tightly against her.</p>
<p>He pulled back slightly to murmur her name, surprised and thrilled by her eagerness, before returning with enthusiasm. Wrapping his arms around her waist, running his hands along her spine, he pulled her so close she was practically sitting in his lap, but they didn’t mind, only breaking apart when they got lightheaded from the lack of oxygen.</p>
<p>Five picked up the lemonade bottle and took another long drink before passing her the rest.</p>
<p>Vanya took it, looking around once again before she drank, hoping it would cool her down. Still, no one paid them any attention. She drained the bottle empty, placing it in the box and picking up a wedge of cake. Five’s arms were still around her, holding her close, so she pulled off a segment and held it up to his lips. They weren’t ready to break apart yet, but she didn’t want the food to go to waste.</p>
<p>He looked at her appreciatively, opening his mouth and taking the cake from her fingers, teeth nibbling slightly against her skin as his lips closed around the piece.</p>
<p>Feeling quite warm, Vanya continued to break pieces off, occasionally eating some for herself.</p>
<p>Once their lunch was done, she moved to tidy up. Five only let her go so he could pull her close again, situating her between his legs, her back pressed against his chest, and his chin hooked over his shoulder, as they faced the stage to watch the show.</p>
<p>“That was lovely,” Vanya said as they settled together, talking about the food.</p>
<p>“Mmm, it was.” Five agreed, pressing a kiss to her ear, not talking about the food.</p>
<p>“I wish we could do this more often.” She sighed, leaning heavily against him. Picking up one of his hands, which was resting on her knee, she threaded their fingers together. “It’s nice being like this. Outside, I mean. Not having to pretend.”</p>
<p>“I know. We’ve only got a few more years of hiding though, then we’ll be like this all the time.”</p>
<p>“We can bring Mr Pennycrumb.” Vanya proposed, trying to imagine what their life together would be like. They’d both work during the week but on the weekends they could come to the park, she’d make them some sandwiches and Five would throw a ball for their dog to chase. “I bet he’ll like a picnic.”</p>
<p>“We can. We will.” Five promised. “We’ll find somewhere to live near a park like this. Somewhere far away from the Academy.”</p>
<p>“Three more years?” She asked, referring to the amount of time they had left until they were old enough to leave home.</p>
<p>“Three more years.” He echoed, lightly squeezing her hand.</p>
<p>It was something they often said to each other. While it was frustrating to no end that they had such a long stretch of time before they could find their freedom, it helped her to focus on how much time they had left. The promise of a better future helped get her through the darker moments.</p>
<p>“When do we have to go back to the Academy?” Vanya asked reluctantly, wishing they could go anywhere else.</p>
<p>They had to go back however, they couldn’t risk the Academy getting home before them and discovering what they had done. Not only would Father go ballistic and punish them both, the others would be upset they’d gone without them too. Admittedly, she did feel a little bad about excluding them but it was rare her and Five got to spend time together alone outside the house.</p>
<p>With a huff, Five removed one of his arms so he could check his watch. “About thirty minutes. Did you want to walk around and see what else is going on for the holiday?”</p>
<p>“No.” She said, turning her head slightly to burrow it against his neck. Five returned his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. “No, let’s stay like this. For as long as we can.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know Labor Day isn’t until September, but usually at this time of year I’d be going to music festivals around my home city which have all been cancelled. So I’m feeling a bit nostalgic and decided to write this little story. I hope you all enjoyed it, even if it is uncharacteristically short for me! Be sure to check out my other series, ‘Then and Now’ and ‘Science for Geniuses, Love for Dummies’. I plan to post new works to each of them shortly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>